ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance is Mine!
Vengeance is Mine! is the fourteenth episode of the eleventh season, and the 112th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It will air on August 3, 2019 in the United States. It will be paired up with "The Explorer's Club." Synopsis Aspheera arrives at the Monastery of Spinjitzu and confronts Wu, forcing one of the ninja to make a heroic sacrifice. Plot In the Underground Base, Aspheera's Elemental Cobras continue to break down the Underground Base doors while inside, the Ninja, Wu, and P.I.X.A.L. continue to build the Titan Mech. While building, Nya called from the Land Bounty to tell them that she, Lloyd, and Zane have the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, and Wu tells Nya to tell Lloyd to be careful with the Scroll and hurry to the Monastery. After the call ended, Nya told Lloyd to be careful with the Scroll, but when she did, Lloyd looked into the Scroll and his eyes brighten and green flames appeared from his head and Nya said it would be best to wrap it up, but because of the Scrolls powers, the Scroll caused Lloyd to said that he'll be carful in a demonic tone, causing Nya to feel worried so Lloyd put the Scroll down and wrapped it up in a carpet. Meanwhile the Elemental Cobras continue to break down the doors that are close to breaking, the Ninja started to worried but Cole thought of an idea to hide under the vents but P.I.X.A.L. was doing the finishing touches to the mech. A few seconds later, the doors broke down and when Aspheera came in, she saw that the Ninja and Wu was gone, she was surprised at first than later angry, telling Wu to come out and face her if he has the courage but she was alerted when she heard Jay's sneeze, she was able to find the Ninja and Wu and said that she always dream of this moment, but was stopped when P.I.X.A.L. came in with the finish Titan mech and kept her away from Wu and the Ninja. Char leaves in fear before the battle, but later, Aspheera was able to overpower the Ninja, P.I.X.A.L., and Wu and held them hostage till Zane arrives in the ShuriCopter and Lloyd and Nya in the Land Bounty, Aspheera was shocked that they were able to get the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and then engage in an epic Forbidden Spinjitzu battle till she was able to knock the Scroll off of Lloyd's hand, and than started to fight Jay and then Cole. But when the Scroll was knocked off of Cole's hands, the Scroll fell right next to Kai, but when he picked it up, the Scroll had no effect since Kai's powers was stolen. Aspheera knocked off the Scroll away from Kai and it fell in front of Zane. Aspheera used the power of the Scroll to blast Wu but he dodge, making the Titan mech disappear instead. Zane then used the Scroll to freeze Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers, Jay questions how Zane was able to do that and Wu replies that it was the power of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and asks Zane to give the Scroll to him, Zane hesitated at first but went to give the Scroll to him. But before Zane could, he noticed Aspheera has manage to break her arm free from the Ice and aim her staff to use one final hit at Wu but Zane saved his master by pushing Wu of the way causing him to be hit instead and be seemingly destroyed. The Ninja, Wu, and P.I.X.A.L. were heartbroken that their friend is gone once more. After the battle, Wu goes to Kryptarium Prison, where he makes a visit to Aspheera whose powers are currently ineffective and being held in Garmadon's old cell. She remarks on how fitting their meeting is, since it is like her first imprisonment. Wu is infuriated that her vendetta cost him an innocent, one of his pupils and ask if she is satisfied with her deed. Aspheera is confused, as she reveals that she never wanted to destroy Wu but make him feel her suffering by trapping him. Aspheera goes on by stating Zane was not destroyed but banished to a place Wu would never go to, the Never-Realm, Wu was horrified to learn this and runs out as she taunts him before laughing maniacally. Meanwhile in the Never-Realm, the Titan Mech is laying on the ground while Zane's footprints are shown leading away from it. Cast * Aspheera - Pauline Newstone * Char - Brian Drummond * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent * Nya - Kelly Metzger * P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward * Wu - Paul Dobson * Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Errors *When Aspheera attacked Kai when he had the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, his ninja hood was on Fire even though his Elemental Power was stolen from her. Notes * Aspheera is being held in Garmadon's old cell in Kryptarium Prison. * This is the second time Zane sacrificed himself during a battle but survives at the end of an episode. The first being "The Titanium Ninja". * This is the second time in 2019 that a ninja supposedly died during an episode and appeared at the end, the first time being Cole in "The Fall". * When battling Aspheera, Nya is the only Ninja who did not attempt to use Forbidden Spinjitzu. * P.I.X.A.L. saying "Get away from them, you witch" when appearing with the Titan Mech and swatting Aspheera away is a slightly altered family-friendly reference to an iconic line in the 1986 movie, Aliens. Gallery 3631p7.gif 3631ae.gif 36318e.gif 3630zd.gif Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 6.14.42 PM.png Cole vs aspheera.png Forbidden Spinjitzu Earth.png Portal.png Jay vs Aspheera.png Jay Forbidden Spinjitzu.png Zane doing Forbidden Spinjitzu.png Lloyd vs Aspheera.png Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 5.45.25 PM.png Pyro Vipers.png Pyro Snake army.png Char underground.png D_3mqJOW4AAXhXs.jpeg D_3vIAjWsAA2NIg.jpeg Zane is now in the Never-Realm.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu